


A trip back in time

by arrowverseships



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mia and William are twins, Nerdy Mia, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowverseships/pseuds/arrowverseships
Summary: What if Mia and William travelled back 25 years instead of 21 years and see season 4 olicity?
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Smoak queen, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & John Diggle, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A trip back in time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this earlier this year and decided to post it now.. it's my first work so pls excuse all my mistakes!

“Will! I need your help,” Mia called out to her older brother, who started approaching her upon hearing his name. “What’s wrong?” he asked, watching her fiddle with the device that the two of them had been working on for quite a long while now. “I can’t get the circuit to connect properly,” Mia complained, handing over the tools and the device to William. It was a little "side project" that the duo had been working on during their free time.

“You just got to twist this thing, then connect it…,” William replied, all while making the required changes to the device, “And it should work…Now.” Mia stared at the device, holding her breath, before one moment passed, followed by another, and another, “It’s not working, Will!” William shushed her, “Be patient.” Ignoring her brother, Mia grabbed the device and started shaking it, turning it round and round, gritting her teeth, “Come on, work, work!” Horrified, William yelled, “WAIT, MIA, DON’T-” But it was too late.

The orb-like device flashed a brilliant white light, and the siblings brought their hands up to their heads to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Their heads started spinning, and Mia felt a wave of nausea hit as a floating sensation overcame her before everything went black.

“Mia, Mia, wake up!” William called, shaking his little sister awake. “Where are we?” she grunted, holding her head as she sat up. It looked like they were in the "Arrow Lair". It looked very different, though. There were weapons laid out on shelves, a training area, the salmon ladder etcetera. Seeing a lair was nothing new to them. “Mia…I think we have a problem,” William sighed, and Mia turned around to see him standing at one of the tables holding up a newspaper. “Our device, the circuit, it’s fried, but before it got fried, I think it worked a little bit too well, because it says here on the newspaper that it’s the 4th of November 2015, and-” “That’s 25 years in the past,” Mia finished.

“We need Mum,” Mia declared, “She’s the only one who’d be able to fix our time-travelling device.” “Yeah, but-” “Shh! Someone’s coming, quick, hide!” Mia whispered, and the two of them ran to hide in an old, empty closet at the back of the lair. They could hear footsteps approaching the entrance of the lair, and muffled voices discussing something. The door creaked open, and the siblings could hear a deep, grumpy voice say, “You almost died tonight! I told you to stay put, Felicity, not-” Another male voice cut in, “Hate to interrupt, but could you save it for later? Someone was here. In here, or still is. Have you two not noticed the newspaper mysteriously moved from one end of the table to the other end?” William silently cursed himself, and before he could react, the closet door rammed open, and a man put a knife to each of their throats, yelling, “WHO ARE YOU?” Their eyes flickered to the two people flanking his side, much younger but definitely still recognizable. William gasped, “Uncle Digg?” just as Mia furrowed her brows, “Mum?”

“Mum?” “Uncle Digg?” Felicity and John wrinkled their eyebrows in confusion, the man still holding knives to their throats. “Please don’t kill us…,” William whimpered and Mia almost rolled her eyes. If she had to fight the guy, she would. But knowing her mother was not a very violent and distrusting person, she stayed put. “Oliver, put the knives down, give them a chance to explain,” Felicity instructed, and Oliver replied, “But-” “No buts Oliver, just put down the knives.” Oliver grunted, placing the knives on a nearby table. “Now, will you two please explain to us what is going on?” But the siblings were too in shock. They looked at each other, eyes wide open, mouths moving but with no sound coming out. Until Mia finally broke the silence. “Wait, Oliver…,” she mumbled, looking up at the buff and intimidating man who was glaring at them, “Dad?”

“Dad? Ok, you two have got some explaining to do,” Felicity said, crossing her arms. “We’re from 2040,” William started, his voice shaky. “We live with our mum, Felicity, you,” Mia continued, looking at Felicity, who inhaled sharply, “ You’re our kids from the future? How is that even possible?” Oliver snorted, “How do we even know you’re telling the truth?” “Well, your name’s Oliver, your Mum’s name is Moira, Dad’s name is Robert, sister’s name is Thea, you and Mu-I mean Felicity, met in 2012, when you asked her to do some weird things like the bullet-ridden laptop and she found out you were the Green Arrow, then started dating after defeating Ra's Al Ghul, and-” “Okay, okay, I get the point,”Oliver interrupted. 

“Anyways, we built this time-travelling device, and the circuit’s fried, and we need your help to fix it.” “Hold up,” John said, “You said you live with Felicity. What about Oliver?” Upon hearing that, tears formed in her eyes, and not daring to look at Oliver, Mia whispered, “You died, right after I was born.” The three heroes froze, and Felicity choked out a sob, leaning into Oliver like she was clinging on to him for dear life. He hugged her tightly, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “I die? And I leave all of you behind? How could I be so selfish?” he lamented, and William sniffled, “It wasn’t your fault, wasn’t your choice. You saved the multiverse, and you left behind a great legacy.” Oliver wiped a tear from his face and he held his arms open. Mia hesitated before she and William gratefully accepted, and the family sat there, in each others’ embrace, sobbing. How long they stayed like that, none of them were sure, and though it was a sad reunion, it sure felt like home.

A few hours later, the siblings held their newly repaired device in their hands, hugging their parents goodbye, and knowing they had no choice, William pulled out a stick-shaped gadget from his pocket and used it to flash away their Father’s, Mother’s and Uncle’s memory of the past few hours. Shutting their eyes tight, the twins activated the time-travelling device. Oliver, Felicity and Digg woke up on the floor ten minutes later, with no memory of the past few hours, and wondering how on earth they had gotten there.

Mia and William jumped through time back to the foundry in 2040 and hugged each other, tears streaming down their faces, for the only thought that was in their head was, “We just sent our father off to his death.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! All comments are greatly appreciated!! :)


End file.
